Ewangelia Tomasza
thumb|Starożytny papirus z Nag-Hammadi zawierający apokryficzną Ewangelię według św. Tomasza. Został napisany w języku i pismem koptyjskim, ale sądząc po semityzmach jest on tylko tłumaczeniem i kopią aramejskiego oryginału thumb|św. Tomasz był jednym z dwunastu apostołów, sławnym ze swego niedowiarstwa i działalności misyjnej w Indiach oraz rzekomym autorem kilku apokryfów, w tym Ewangelii TomaszaEwangelia według Tomasza inaczej Ewangelia świętego Tomasza Apostoła lub po prostu Ewangelia Tomasza, błędnie mylona z Ewangelią Dzieciństwa Tomasza i Księgą Tomasza - wczesnochrześcijański dokument o kontrowersyjnej datacji, niejasnego pochodzenia i przesłania przypisywany św. Tomaszowi, jednemu z dwunastu najbliższych uczniów Jezusa z Nazaretu. Zgodnie z samą jego treściom zawiera słowa, które zostały w sekrecie wypowiedziane przez mistrza do ucznia, a następnie przez tego ostatniego zapisane. Dzieli się na wstęp ("To są sekretne słowa, które Jezus żywy wypowiedział, a zapisał je Didymus Juda Tomasz") sugerujący apostolskie i ezoteryczne pochodzenie, 114 krótkich cytatów i wywodów inaczej zwanych logiami lub logionami i tytuł na końcu ("Ewangelia według Tomasza"). Tytułowanie tego dzieła "ewangelią" nie jest stosowne - choć tak sama jest zatytułowana, gdyż nie opisuje ona biografię chrześcijańskiego mesjasza, jak powinno to być w przypadku takiego gatunku literackiego, lecz jest zbiorem niepowiązanych ze sobą krótkich cytatów, rzadziej dłuższych wypowiedzi, których autorem miał być Jezus Chrystus w liczbie 114. Tomaszowe autorstwo i autentyczność wspomnianych wypowiedzi jest negowana przez wszystkie większe kościoły chrześcijańskie, które zaliczają je do apokryfów o charakterze gnostyckim. Inaczej oceniają ją niektórzy badacze, którzy dopatrują się w niej dowodu na istnienie źródła Q, zagadnień dotyczących wczesnej formy gnostycyzmu czy źródła na temat Jezusa starszego od kanonicznych ksiąg Nowego Testamentu. Czyni to dzieło jednym z najważniejszych, a zarazem najbardziej kontrowersyjnych i niejasnych w interpretacji apokryfów. Charakterystyka Historia Jest to księga, której autorstwo przypisuje się Tomaszowi Apostołowi. Może to wynikać z faktu, że aramejskie imię "Tomasz" i jego grecki odpowiednik "Didymus" oznacza "bliźniak", który w gnostyckiej mitologii symbolizował pierwotną androgynie ludzi. W tekście rzeczywiście istnieje wyraźna wrogość do płciowości i chęć powrotu do początkowej jedności specyficzna dla gnostyckiej sekty Ofitów, prawdopodobnie identycznych z Naaseńczykami. Jakby tego mało udokumentowano pewne wspólne wątki z inną apokryficzną Ewangelią Egipcjan - a w mniejszym stopniu także Ewangelią Marii, Pistis Sophia, Ewangelią Prawdy i Ewangelią Filipa oraz walentynianizmem - którą według św. Hipolita Rzymskiego czytali Naaseńczycy/Ofici. Według Hipolita i Orygenesa Naaseńczycy czytali również samą Ewangelię Tomasza. Na podstawie świadectwa Ojców Kościoła sugerowano też iż autor EwTom mógł zapożyczyć i przeredagować niektóre wyrażenia zaczerpnięte z tajemniczej Ewangelii Hebrajczyków, choć ta ostatnia miała z pewnością charakter judaizancki, a omawiana księga jest bezwątpienia gnostycka. Najprawdopodobniej jej faktycznymi autorami byli więc gnostyccy Ofici z II wieku. Tekst Ewangelii Tomasza znany był jeszcze starożytnym Ojcom Kościoła, ale zaginął. Jego fragment spisany po grecku odnalazł B. P. Grenfell dopiero w 1897 r. w formie kodeksu, czyli w formie książki (nie zwoju). Został on spisany na jednej karcie pergaminowej z dwóch stron, najprawdopodobniej w II wieku n.e. W 1904 roku odnalazł z kolei A. S. Hunt jeszcze inne kopie tej księgi w postaci zwojów spisanych na papirusie również w języku greckim. Ich powstanie datuje się na III wiek. Zawierają jednak bardzo małą liczbę wypowiedzi Jezusa. W 1945 r. w Nag Hammadi (środkowy Egipt) odnaleziono 13 kodeksów papirusowych spisanych w języku koptyjskim. W jednym z nich, datowanym na II wiek n.e. zawierającym 7 dzieł literackich, jest Ewangelia wg Tomasza. Znajduje się ona jako ostatnia w tym rękopisie i wygląda na kompletną. Spisana jest w dialekcie saidzkim języka koptyjskiego i przypuszczalnie była przepisywana z innej kopii napisanej w języku syryjskim. Jej tekst zasadniczo dobrze czytelny został po raz pierwszy wydany przez zespół koptologów w 1959 roku. Dzieło zawiera 114 wypowiedzi Jezusa, a według Nikifora z IX wieku, oryginalna Ewangelia zawierała aż 1300 wypowiedzi. Można więc przypuszczać, że ktoś przepisał tylko niektóre fragmenty z oryginalnej Ewangelii wg św. Tomasza — te które uznał za najważniejsze lub najciekawsze, lub po prostu wszystko lub część sfałszował. Występuje też inna kolejność niektórych fragmentów w stosunku do odnalezionych wcześniej tekstów spisanych po grecku. W pierwszych wiekach chrześcijaństwa uchodziła Ewangelia Tomasza za pismo nieheretyckie. Pierwotny język Współcześnie trwają dyskusje w środowiskach biblistycznych czy pierwotny tekst Ewangelii według Tomasza został zapisany w języku greckim (koine), koptyjskim (egipskim) czy syryjskim (dialekt języka aramejskiego). Najpełniejszy dokument pochodzący z Nag Hammadi został spisany w saidzkim dialekcie języka koptyjskiego i niektórzy znawcy np. G. Garitte w Le Museon są zdania, że to właśnie w tym języku powstała oryginalna Ewangelia, ale we współczesnej nauce przeważa zdecydowanie pogląd iż koptyjski manuskrypt był wyłącznie kopią i tłumaczeniem wcześniejszej wersji spisanej w języku greckim. Z drugiej strony obecność semityzmów (słów i zapożyczeń pochodzenia semickiego) w niektórych fragmentach może sugerować, że pierwowzór został napisany po aramejsku w dialekcie syriackim/syryjskim - wtedy oryginał aramejski się nie zachował, ale zachowały się tłumaczenia greckie, a ostatecznie przez nie także koptyjska Nag Hammadi. Nie mniej i tu wciąż dominuje teoria o grece, jako języku pierwotnym dzieła. Uważa się, że tłumaczeniu greckiego oryginału na koptyjski towarzyszyła również gnostycka przeróbka, interpretacja tekstu. Miejsce powstania Najprawdopodobniejszym miejscem powstania Ewangelii Tomasza wydaje się być starożytne miasto Edessa, dzisiejsza Şanlıurfa w południowo-wschodniej Turcji. Edessa została założona za panowania Seleukosa I Nikatora - dawnego dowódcy i głównego spadkobiercy Aleksandra Wielkiego - na miejscu wcześniejszego miasta i zasiedlona przez greckich żołnierzy. W I wieku naszej ery była ona stolicą aramejskiego (lub arabsko-aramejskiego) królestwa Osroene, którego król - Abgar V Ukkama - miał być według legendy pierwszym władcą wyznającym chrześcijaństwo i ważnym miastem handlowym znajdującym się na jedwabnym szlaku. W tym miejscu więc istniało i prosperowało zarówno środowisko greckie, jak i aramejskie, a w którymś z tych dwóch języków powstała najprawdopodobniej Ewangelia Tomasza. W późniejszych wiekach chrześcijańskich, gdy królestwo Osroene i jego stolicę podbiło Cesarstwo Rzymskie, był to głównym ośrodek kultu św. Tomasza apostoła. Również w Edessie powstały apokryficzne Dzieje Tomasza niewątpliwie czerpiące z Ewangelii Tomasza, co potwierdza tezę iż to dzieło było znane jej mieszkańcom. Treść To są tajemne słowa, które Jezus żywy wypowiedział, a zapisał je Didymus Juda Tomasz. #I rzekł: „Kto odnajdzie znaczenie tych słów, nie zakosztuje śmierci". #Rzekł Jezus: „Niech ten, który szuka, nie ustaje w poszukiwaniu aż znajdzie. I gdy znajdzie, zadrży, a jeśli zadrży, będzie się dziwił i będzie panował nad Pełnią". #Rzekł Jezus: „Gdy wasi przywódcy powiedzą wam: 'to królestwo jest w niebie, wtedy ptaki niebieskie będą pierwsze przed wami'. Gdy powiedzą wam, że ono jest w morzu, wtedy ryby będą pierwsze przed wami. Ale królestwo jest tym, co jest w was i tym, co jest poza wami. (4) Skoro poznacie samych siebie, wtedy będziecie poznani i będziecie wiedzieć, że jesteście synami Ojca żywego. Jeśli zaś nie poznacie siebie, wtedy istniejecie w nędzy i sami jesteście nędzą". #Rzekł Jezus: „Starzec w swych dniach nie będzie się wahał pytać małego, siedmiodniowego chłopca o miejsce życia i będzie żył. Wielu pierwszych będzie ostatnimi i staną się jednością". #Rzekł Jezus: „Poznaj to, co jest przed twoim obliczem, a to, co ukryte przed tobą, wyjawi się tobie. Nie ma bowiem niczego ukrytego, co nie zostanie odkryte". #Zapytali Go uczniowie Jego: „Czy chcesz, abyśmy pościli? W jaki sposób mamy modlić się, dawać jałmużnę i przestrzegać przepisów odnośnie do jedzenia?" Rzekł Jezus: „Nie kłamcie, nie czyńcie tego, czego nienawidzicie — wszystko jest jawne w obecności nieba. Nie ma bowiem niczego ukrytego, co nie zostanie odkryte i niczego tajnego, co nie może być ujawnione". #Rzekł Jezus: „Szczęśliwy lew, którego zje człowiek. I lew stanie się człowiekiem. Przeklęty człowiek, którego zje lew. I człowiek stanie się lwem". #I rzekł: „Człowiek jest podobny do rozumnego rybaka. Ten, gdy wrzucił swą sieć do morza, wyciągnął ją z morza pełną małych ryb. Wśród nich rozumny rybak znalazł dużą, ładną rybę. Wyrzucił wszystkie małe ryby do morza, a bez trudu wybrał dużą rybę. Kto ma uszy do słuchania, niech słucha": #9 Rzekł Jezus: „Oto wyszedł siewca, napełnił swą rękę i rzucił. Kilka (ziaren) padło na drogę, Przyleciały ptaki i zebrały je. Inne padły na skałę i nie wypuściły korzenia w głąb ziemi, nie wydały kłosów ku niebu. Inne padły między ciernie, a te przydusiły je i robak je zjadł. A inne padły na ziemię dobrą. I wydała ona piękny owoc ku niebu, przyniosła sześćdziesiąt miar i sto dwadzieścia miar". #Rzekł Jezus: „Przyniosłem ogień na świat i oto podtrzymuję go, aż zapłonie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Oto niebo przeminie i tamto, które jest nad nim przeminie i zmarli nie ożyją, a żywi nie będą umierać. W dniach, w których zjedliście coś śmiertelnego, uczynicie to żywym. Jeśli będziecie istnieć w światłości, co uczynicie? W dniu, w którym jesteście jednym, staliście się dwoma. Jeśli zaś staliście się dwoma, co uczynicie?" #Spytali uczniowie Jezusa: „Wiemy, że odejdziesz od nas; kto będzie naszym przełożonym?" Rzekł im Jezus: „Dokąd poszliście, pójdziecie do Jakuba Sprawiedliwego; niebo i ziemia powstały z jego powodu". #Rzekł Jezus uczniom swoim: „Porównajcie i powiedzcie mi, kogo przypominam?" Powiedział Mu Szymon Piotr: „Jesteś podobny do sprawiedliwego anioła". Powiedział Mu Mateusz: „Jesteś podobny do człowieka, który miłuje wiedzę i jest rozumny". Powiedział Mu Tomasz: „Nauczycielu, moje usta nie ujmą zupełnie tego, aby powiedzieć, do kogo jesteś podobny". Rzekł Jezus: „Ja nie jestem twoim nauczycielem, ponieważ wypiłeś i napoiłeś się ze źródła kipiącego, które ja odmierzyłem". I wziął go i odwrócił się, i powiedział mu trzy słowa. Gdy zaś Tomasz przyszedł do swych przyjaciół, zapytali go: „Co ci Jezus powiedział?" Rzekł im Tomasz: „Jeśli wam powiem jedno ze słów, które mi powiedział, podniesiecie kamienie, aby rzucić we mnie, a ogień wyjdzie z kamieni, aby was spalić". #Rzekł im Jezus: „Jeśli pościcie, tworzycie sobie grzechy, a jeśli się modlicie, będziecie skazani. Jeśli dajecie jałmużnę, wyrządzicie krzywdę swoim duchom. Jeśli wychodzicie do jakiejkolwiek prowincji, i jeśli wędrujecie po wioskach, i jeśli was przyjmują, to jedzcie, co przed wami położą, uzdrawiajcie chorych, którzy są wśród nich. Bowiem to, co wejdzie do waszych ust, nie zanieczyści was, ale to, co wychodzi z waszych ust, jest tym, co was zanieczyści". #Rzekł Jezus: „Jeśli ujrzycie takiego, którego nie zrodziła kobieta, padnijcie na wasze twarze, uczcijcie go - ten jest waszym ojcem". #Rzekł Jezus: „Ludzie może myślą, że przyszedłem, aby przynieść pokój na świat, a nie wiedzą, że przyszedłem, aby przynieść rozdarcia, ogień, miecz, walkę. Gdy bowiem pięciu będzie w domu, trzech powstanie przeciw dwom, a dwu przeciwko trzem, ojciec przeciw synowi, a syn przeciwko ojcu. I staną się wobec siebie samotni". #Rzekł Jezus: „Dam wam to, czego oko nie widziało i czego ucho nie słyszało, i czego ręka nie dotknęła, i co nie weszło do serca człowieka". #Rzekli uczniowie do Jezusa: „Powiedz nam, w jaki sposób nastanie nasz koniec?" Odrzekł Jezus: „Czy dkryliście już początek, aby poszukać końca? Tam bowiem, gdzie jest początek, tam będzie i koniec. Błogosławiony, kto stanie na początku — pozna koniec i nie zakosztuje śmierci". #Rzekł Jezus: „Błogosławiony ten, który istniał zanim się stał. Gdy będziecie moimi uczniami i będziecie słuchać słów moich, te kamienie będą wam służyły. Pięć drzew bowiem macie w raju. Nie poruszają się latem ani zimą, a liście ich nie spadają. Kto je pozna, ten nie zakosztuje śmierci". #Rzekli uczniowie do Jezusa: „Powiedz nam, do czego podobne jest królestwo niebieskie?" Rzekł im: „Podobne jest do ziarna gorczycy, najmniejszego ze wszystkich nasion. Jeśli padnie na ziemię, którą się uprawia, wydaje w górę ogromną gałąź, aby stać się osłoną dla ptaków niebieskich". #Rzekła Mariham do Jezusa: „Do kogo podobni są twoi uczniowie?" Odrzekł: „Podobni są do małych dzieci przebywających na polu, które do nich nie należy. Jeśli przyjdą właściciele tego pola, powiedzą: 'Zostawcie nam nasze pola!' Oni staną nadzy przed nimi, aby im je zostawili, aby dali swe pole". „Dlatego mówię: "Jeśli pan domu wie, że przychodzi złodziej, będzie czuwał aż on przyjdzie i nie pozwoli mu, aby podkopał się do wnętrza jego domu, jego królestwa, aby zabrać jego rzeczy. Wy zaś czuwajcie od początku świata. Opaszcie się razem, silnie w biodrach, aby rozbójnicy nie znaleźli drogi, aby wejść do was, gdyż znajdą oni korzyść, której wy oczekujecie. Niech wśród was zjawi się rozumny człowiek, aby, gdy owoc dojrzeje, przyszedł szybko i mając sierp w ręku ściął go. Kto ma uszy do słuchania, niech słucha". #Jezus zobaczył malców pijących mleko. Rzekł do swych uczniów: „Te maleństwa pijące mleko podobne są do tych, którzy weszli do królestwa". Spytali Go: „Jeśli staniemy się małymi, wejdziemy do królestwa?" Odrzekł im Jezus: „Wejdziecie, jeśli macie zwyczaj czynić dwa jednością i stronę wewnętrzną czynić tak, jak stronę zewnętrzną, a stronę zewnętrzną tak, jak wewnętrzną, stronę górną jak stronę dolną, i jeśli macie zwyczaj czynić to, co męskie i żeńskie jednością, aby to, co jest męskie nie było męskim, a to, co jest żeńskie nie było żeńskim; jeśli będziecie mieli zwyczaj czynić oczy jednym okiem, a jedną rękę dacie w miejsce ręki i nogę w miejsce nogi, i obraz w miejsce obrazu — wtedy wejdziecie do królestwa". #Rzekł Jezus: „Wybiorę was jednego z tysiąca i dwu z dziesięciu tysięcy; pozostaną jedną jednością". #Rzekli Mu uczniowie Jego: „Poucz nas o miejscu, w którym ty jesteś, ponieważ trzeba nam, abyśmy go szukali". Rzekł im: „Kto ma uszy, niech słucha. Istnieje światłość w człowieku światłości — on oświetla cały świat. Gdy nie oświetla, jest ciemność". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kochaj swego brata jak swą duszę, strzeż go, jak źrenicę swego oka". #Rzekł Jezus: „Widzisz drzazgę, która jest w oku twego brata, zaś belki, która jest w twoim oku nie dostrzegasz. Jeśli wyrzucisz belkę z twego oka, wtedy przejrzysz, aby wyciągnąć drzazgę z oka twego brata". #Rzekł Jezus: „Jeśli nie będziecie pościć na świecie, nie znajdziecie się przed królestwem. Jeśli nie uczynicie szabatu szabatem, nie zobaczycie Ojca". #Rzekł Jezus: „Stanąłem w środku świata i objawiłem się im w ciele. Znalazłem ich wszystkich pijanych. Nie znalazłem nikogo wśród nich spragnionego, a dusza moja bolała nad synami ludzkimi, gdyż są ślepi w swych sercach i nie przejrzą, że puści przyszli na świat i starają się wyjść z tego świata puści. Teraz jednak są pijani. Gdy odrzucą swoje wino, wtedy będą pokutować". #Rzekł Jezus: „Jeśli ciało powstało z powodu ducha, to cud; jeśli duch dla ciała, to jest cud cudów. Ale dziwię się temu: jak tak wielkie bogactwo zamieszkało w tej nędzy". #Rzekł Jezus: „W miejscu, w którym jest trzech bogów, tam są bogowie. Miejsce, gdzie dwu lub jeden jest, ja jestem z nim". #Rzekł Jezus: „Nie bywa prorok uznany w swej własnej wiosce, lekarz zwykle nie leczy tych, którzy go znają". #Rzekł Jezus: „Miasto zbudowane na wysokiej górze jest umocnione. Nie może upaść, ani nie będzie się mogło ukryć". #Rzekł Jezus: „To, co słyszysz jednym uchem i drugim uchem, głoś na waszych dachach. Nikt bowiem nie zapala lampy i nie stawia jej pod korcem, ani nie stawia jej w miejscu ukrytym, lecz zwykle stawia ją na świeczniku, aby każdy wchodzący i wychodzący widział jej światło". #Rzekł Jezus: „Jeśli ślepiec prowadzi ślepego, zazwyczaj obaj wpadają do dołu". #Rzekł Jezus: „Niemożliwe, aby ktoś wszedł do domu siłacza, pochwycił go przemocą, jeśli wpierw nie zwiąże jego rąk. Wtedy wywróci jego dom". #Rzekł Jezus: „Nie troszczcie się od rana do wieczora i od wieczora do rana, co włożycie na siebie". #Spytali uczniowie Jego: „Którego dnia objawisz się nam i którego dnia ujrzymy ciebie?" Odrzekł Jezus: „Jeśli będziecie mieli zwyczaj ukazywać nie wstydząc się te części ciała, które godzi się zakrywać, i będziecie brać szaty wasze i rzucać je pod wasze stopy, jak małe dzieci, i będziecie je deptać, wówczas ujrzycie Syna żywego i nie będziecie się bać". #Rzekł Jezus: „Wielekroć pragnęliście usłyszeć te słowa, które wam mówię i nie macie nikogo, od kogo byście je słuchali. Nadejdą dni, kiedy szukać mnie będziecie, a nie znajdziecie mnie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Faryzeusze i uczeni w Piśmie wzięli klucze poznania i ukryli je; nie weszli do środka i nie pozwolili wejść tym, którzy chcieli. Wy zaś stańcie się przebiegłymi, jak węże i czystymi, jak gołębie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Krzew winny zasadzono poza Ojcem, a ponieważ nie jest mocny, wyrwą go z korzeniami i zniszczeje". #Rzekł Jezus: „Temu, który coś ma w ręku, dodadzą, a temu, który nic nie posiada, i tę drobnostkę, którą ma, zabiorą". #Rzekł Jezus: „Bądźcie tymi, którzy przechodzą mimo!" #Rzekli Mu uczniowie Jego: „Kim jesteś, który nam to mówisz?" "W tym, co wam mówię, nie znajdujecie, kim jestem? Lecz staliście się jak Żydzi: lubią drzewo i nienawidzą jego owocu, i lubią owoc, a nienawidzą drzewa". #Rzekł Jezus: „Temu, kto bluźni przeciw Ojcu, będzie wybaczone, i temu, kto bluźni przeciw Synowi, będzie wybaczone. Temu zaś, kto bluźni przeciw Duchowi Świętemu, nie będzie wybaczone ani na ziemi, ani w niebie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Nie zbiera się winogron z cierni ani nie zbiera się fig z ostu. Nie dają one bowiem owocu. Dobry człowiek zwykle przynosi dobro ze swego skarbca, zły człowiek zwykle przynosi zło ze swego skarbca, który jest w jego sercu, i mówi zło, bowiem z obfitości serca przynosi zło" #Rzekł Jezus: „Od Adama aż do Jana Chrzciciela wśród zrodzonych z kobiet nie powstał wywyższony nad Jana Chrzciciela tak, aby jego oczy się nie łamały. Powiedziałem jednak: ten z was, który stanie się maluczkim, pozna królestwo i zostanie wywyższony nad Jana Chrzciciela". #Rzekł Jezus: „Niemożliwe, aby człowiek dosiadał dwu koni, aby napinał dwa łuki i niemożliwe, żeby sługa służył dwom panom: jednego będzie szanował, a drugiego będzie krzywdził. Człowiek zwykle nie pije starego wina i natychmiast nie pragnie pić wina młodego; zazwyczaj nie wlewa się młodego wina do starego bukłaka, by go nie zniszczyć. Nie przyszywa się starej łaty do nowej szaty, ponieważ powstanie rozdarcie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Jeśli dwaj zawrą pokój między sobą w tym samym domu, to powiedzą górze: 'Posuń się!', i ona się posunie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Błogosławieni samotni i wybrani — wy znajdziecie królestwo, ponieważ pochodząc z niego, ponownie tam wejdziecie". #Rzekł Jezus: "Jeśli pytają was, skąd jesteście, odpowiedzcie im: 'Przybyliśmy ze światłości, z miejsca, które jest światłością samą z siebie, która powstała i objawiła się w swych obrazach'. Jeśli będą wam mówili, kim jesteście, odpowiedzcie: 'Jesteśmy Jego synami i wybrańcami Ojca żywego'. Jeśli spytają was, jaki jest mak waszego Ojca w was, odpowiedzcie im: 'To jest ruch i odpocznienie'". #Spytali Go uczniowie Jego: „W którym dniu nastanie odpocznienie zmarłych i którego dnia nastanie nowy świat?" Odrzekł im: „To, czego wyczekujecie, nadeszło, ale wy tego nie wiecie". #Spytali Go uczniowie Jego: „Dwudziestu czterech proroków nauczało w Izraelu i wszyscy mówili o tobie". Odrzekł im: „Pozostawiliście tego, który żyje wśród was, a mówiliście o zmarłych". #Spytali Go uczniowie Jego: „Obrzezanie jest pożyteczne czy nie?" Odrzekł im: „Gdyby było potrzebne, ojcowie płodziliby obrzezanych w ich matkach, ale obrzezanie w Duchu znalazło prawdziwie pełny pożytek". #Rzekł Jezus : „Błogosławieni ubodzy, wasze jest królestwo niebieskie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto nie znienawidził swego ojca i swej matki, nie będzie moim uczniem; i kto nie znienawidził swych braci i swych sióstr, nie dźwiga swego krzyża tak, jak ja, nie będzie mnie godnym". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto poznał świat, znalazł trupa, a kto znalazł trupa, świat nie jest go wart". #Rzekł Jezus: "Królestwo Ojca podobne jest do człowieka, który ma dobre ziarno. Nieprzyjaciel jego przyszedł nocą i wrzucił kąkol do dobrego ziarna. Człowiek nie pozwolił wyrwać kąkolu i powiedział im: 'Abyście przychodząc wyrwać kąkol, nie wyrwali z nim i pszenicy. W dniu bowiem żniw, gdy ukaże się kąkol, zbierze się go i spali'". #Rzekł Jezus: „Błogosławiony człowiek, który cierpiał — znalazł życie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Przypatrzcie się temu, który żyje, dopóki żyjecie, abyście nie umarli, a nie starajcie się go widzieć nie mogąc się mu przypatrzeć". #O Samarytaninie, który niósł jagnię i szedł do Judei, rzekł do swych uczniów: „Ten z jagnięciem?" Odrzekli Mu: „Aby je zabić i zjeść". Rzekł im: „Jak długo ono żyje, on nie zje go, lecz jeśli je zabije, stanie się trupem". Powiedzieli Mu: „Inaczej tego nie może zrobić". Rzekł im: „Wy sami szukajcie dla siebie miejsca spokojnego, abyście nie stali się trupami i nie zjedzono was". #Rzekł Jezus: „Dwaj będą spoczywać na łożu: jeden umrze, drugi będzie żył". Rzekła Salome: „Ktoś ty, człowiecze? Czyjś? Wszedłeś na moje łoże i zjadłeś z mego stołu". Rzekł jej Jezus: „Ja jestem tym, który powstał z równego sobie: Dano mi to, co należy do mego Ojca". „Jestem twoją uczennicą". „Dlatego mówię: jeśli ktoś jest równy, wypełni się światłością, gdy się oddzieli, napełni się ciemnością". #Rzekł Jezus: „Tajemnice moje mówię godnym moich tajemnic. Co czyni twoja prawica, niech nie wie twoja lewica". #Rzekł Jezus: „Był człowiek zamożny, który miał wiele majętności. Powiedział: 'Będę używał moich majętności: siał, żął, sadził, napełniał swój skarbiec owocami, abym nie cierpiał niedostatku'. O tym właśnie myślał w swym sercu. I jednej nocy zmarł. Kto ma uszy, niech słucha". #Rzekł Jezus: "Pewien człowiek miał gości i gdy przygotował wieczerzę, posłał swego sługę, aby sprosił gości. Ten poszedł do pierwszego i powiedział mu: 'Pan mój zaprasza ciebie'. Odrzekł: 'Mam pieniądze u kupców, oni przyjdą do mnie wieczorem; pójdę, aby wydać im polecenia. Wymawiam się od wieczerzy'. Poszedł do drugiego i powiedział mu: 'Pan mój zaprosił ciebie'. Odrzekł mu: 'Kupiłem dom i proszą mnie na jeden dzień. Nie będę miał czasu'. Poszedł do innego i powiedział mu: 'Pan mój zaprasza ciebie'. Odrzekł mu: 'Mój przyjaciel będzie się żenił, a ja będę wydawał ucztę. Nie będę mógł przyjść. Usprawiedliwiam się od wieczerzy'. Poszedł do innego i powiedział mu: 'Pan mój zaprasza ciebie'. Odpowiedział mu: 'Kupiłem wieś, jestem w drodze, aby odebrać czynsz; nie będę mógł przyjść. Wymawiam się'. Sługa przyszedł, powiedział swemu panu: 'Ci, których zaprosiłeś na ucztę, wymówili się'. Rzekł pan do swego sługi: 'Wyjdź na drogi i tych, których znajdziesz, prowadź, aby wieczerzali; kupcy i handlarze nie wejdą do miejsca mego Ojca"". #Rzekł Jezus: „Pewien szlachetny człowiek miał winnicę i wynajął ją rolnikom, aby mu ją uprawiali i aby otrzymywał swój owoc od nich. Wysłał swego sługę, aby rolnicy dali mu owoc z winnicy. Oni pochwycili jego sługę, zbili go i o mało nie zabili. Sługa wrócił i powiedział to swemu panu. Rzekł pan: 'Może nie poznałeś ich'. Wysłał innego sługę do rolników winnicy. Zbili również tego drugiego. Wtedy pan wysłał swego syna i rzekł: 'Może będą mieli respekt dla mego syna'. Gdy rolnicy dowiedzieli się, że on jest dziedzicem winnicy, pochwycili go i zabili. Kto ma uszy, niech słucha". #Rzekł Jezus: „Pokażcie mi kamień, który odrzucili budujący. To jest kamień węgielny". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto zna Pełnię będąc pozbawionym siebie, cierpi z braku Pełni". #Rzekł Jezus: „Błogosławieni jesteście, jeśli znienawidzą was i prześladują was, bo nie znajdą żadnego miejsca tam, gdzie was prześladowano". #Rzekł Jezus: „Błogosławieni, którzy znienawidzili siebie w swych sercach. Oni są tymi, którzy poznali Ojca w prawdzie. Błogosławieni głodni, aby nasycili żołądek tego, który pragnie". #Rzekł Jezus: „Gdy pozwolicie powstać tamtemu, co jest w was, wtedy to, co macie, uratuje was. Jeśli nie istnieje tamto, co jest w was, wtedy to, czego nie macie w sobie, uśmierci was". #Rzekł Jezus: „Zniszczę ten dom i nikt go nie odbuduje". #Rzekł jakiś człowiek do Niego: „Powiedz mym braciom, by podzielili się ze mną dobrami mego ojca". Odrzekł mu: „O człowiecze, kto mnie uczynił tym, który dzieli?" Zwrócił się do swych uczniów mówiąc im: „Czy jestem tym, który dzieli?" #Rzekł Jezus: „Oto obfite żniwo, robotników zaś niewielu. Proście Pana, aby wysłał robotników do żniwa". #Rzekł: „Panie, wielu jest wokół studni, a w studni nie ma nikogo". #Rzekł Jezus: „Wielu stoi przed drzwiami, ale nieliczni wejdą na gody". #Rzekł Jezus: „Królestwo mego Ojca podobne jest do kupca posiadającego towary, który znalazł perłę. Ów kupiec był mądry: sprzedał towary i kupił sobie za nie samą perłę. Wy sami szukajcie jego skarbca, który nie ustaje, który trwa; miejsca, do którego mól nie wpadnie ani robak go nie niszczy". #Rzekł Jezus: „Ja jestem światłością, która jest ponad wszystkimi. Ja jestem Pełnią, Pełnia wyszła ze mnie, Pełnia doszła do mnie. Rozłupcie drzewo, ja tam jestem. Podnieście kamień, a znajdziecie mnie tam". #Rzekł Jezus: „Dlaczego wyszliście na pole? Aby oglądać trzcinę kołyszącą się na wietrze i by oglądać człowieka ubranego w miękką szatę? Oto wasi królowie i wasi dostojnicy, ci są ubrani w miękkie szaty. A oni nie będą mogli poznać prawdy". #Rzekła Mu kobieta z tłumu: „Błogosławione łono, które cię nosiło i piersi, które cię karmiły". Odrzekł jej: "Błogosławieni ci, którzy usłyszeli słowa Ojca i zachowali je w prawdzie. Nadejdą bowiem takie dni, gdy powiecie: "Błogosławione łono, które nie poczęło, i piersi, które nie karmiły'". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto poznał świat, znalazł ciało. Kto zaś znalazł ciało, tego świat nie jest wart". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto stał się bogatym, niech rządzi, a kto ma siłę, niech zaprzecza". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto jest blisko mnie, blisko jest ognia, a kto jest daleko ode mnie, daleko jest od królestwa". #Rzekł Jezus: „Obrazy ukazują się człowiekowi, a światłość, która jest w nich, ukryta jest w obrazie światłości Ojca. On ujawni się, a jej obraz ukryty jest w Jego światłości". #Rzekł Jezus: „Gdy zobaczycie podobnego wam, zwykle cieszycie się. Jeśli jednak oglądacie wasze obrazy, które powstały przed wami, które nie umierają ani nie ukazują się — to jak wiele zniesiecie?" #Rzekł Jezus: „Choć Adam powstał z wielkiej siły i wielkiego bogactwa, jednak nie stał się godnym was, bo będąc godnym nie zakosztowałby śmierci". #Rzekł Jezus: „Lisy mają swoje nory i ptaki mają swoje gniazda, Syn Człowieczy zaś nie ma miejsca, aby skłonić głowę, odpocząć". #Rzekł Jezus: „Nieszczęsne jest ciało, które zależy od (innego) ciała i nieszczęsna dusza, która zależy od tych dwu". #Rzekł Jezus: „Aniołowie i prorocy przyszli do was i dadzą wam to, co wasze. A wy sami dacie im to, co jest w waszych rękach i powiecie sobie, którego dnia przyjdą i wezmą to, co jest ich?" #Rzekł Jezus: „Dlaczego myjecie zewnętrzną stronę czary i nie rozumiecie, że ten, który wykonał wnętrze czary, jest także twórcą strony zewnętrznej?" #Rzekł Jezus: „Przyjdźcie do mnie, dobre są moje ramiona i panowanie radosne, a znajdziecie odpocznienie dla siebie". #Rzekli Mu: „Powiedz nam, kim jesteś, abyśmy uwierzyli w ciebie". Odrzekł im: „Badacie oblicze nieba i ziemi, a tego przed wami nie poznaliście — to jest stosowny moment, którego nie potraficie zbadać", #Rzekł Jezus: „Szukajcie, a znajdziecie; ale tego, o co pytaliście w tych dniach, nie powiedziałem wam wtedy. Teraz chcę wam powiedzieć, a wy o to nie pytacie" #Nie dawajcie świętości psom, aby nie rzuciły jej na gnojowisko. Nie rzucajcie pereł świniom, aby nie pozostawiły ich .... #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto szuka, znajdzie, a kto puka, otworzą mu". #Rzekł Jezus: „Jeśli macie miedziaki, nie dawajcie ich na lichwę, ale dajcie temu, który wam ich nie odda". #Rzekł Jezus: „Królestwo Ojca podobne jest do kobiety, która wzięła trochę kwasu, wlała do mąki i zrobiła, z niego wiele chlebów. Kto ma uszy, niech słucha". #Rzekł Jezus: „Królestwo Ojca podobne jest do kobiety niosącej dzban pełen mąki. Gdy szła daleką drogą, ucho dzbana oderwało się i mąka sypała się za nią na drogę. Nie wiedziała ani nie poznała straty. Gdy wróciła do domu, postawiła dzban na ziemi i stwierdziła, że jest pusty". #Rzekł Jezus: „Królestwo Ojca podobne jest do człowieka pragnącego zabić możnego pana. Wydobył miecz w swym domu i wbił go w ścianę, aby poznać, czy jego ręka będzie silna. Wówczas zabił możnego pana". #Powiedzieli Mu uczniowie: „twoi bracia i twoja matka stoją na zewnątrz". Rzekł im: „Ci oto, którzy wypełniają wolę mego Ojca, są moimi braćmi i moją matką. To oni wejdą do królestwa mego Ojca". #Pokazali Jezusowi sztukę złota, powiedzieli Mu: „Zwolennicy cesarza domagają się od nas podatków. Odrzekł im: "Dajcie cesarzowi, co cesarskie, dajcie Bogu, co jest boskie, a co jest moje, dajcie mi". #Ten, kto nie żywi nienawiści wobec swego ojca i swej matki, jak ja, nie będzie moim uczniem. I ten, kto nie kocha swego ojca i swej matki, jak ja, nie może być uczniem moim. Matka moja bowiem, która ... zaś moja matka prawdziwa dała mi życie. #Rzekł Jezus: „Biada im, faryzeuszom, podobni są do psa leżącego w bydlęcym żłobie: ani nie je, ani bydłu jeść nie pozwala". #Rzekł Jezus: „Błogosławiony ten człowiek, który wie, skąd wejdzie złodziej, bo powstanie, zbierze swoją ... i opasze się w biodrach, zanim on wejdzie". #powiedzieli Mu: „Chodź, módlmy się dzisiaj i pośćmy". Odrzekł Jezus: „Jaki grzech popełniłem lub w czym mnie pokonano? Lecz jeśli oblubieniec wejdzie do komnaty małżeńskiej, wtedy niech poszczą i modlą się". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto pozna swego ojca i swoją matkę, tego nazwą synem rozpusty". #Rzekł Jezus: „Gdy macie zwyczaj czynić dwoje jednością, staniecie się synami człowieczymi i powiecie: 'Góro przesuń się', ona się przesunie". #Rzekł Jezus: "Królestwo podobne jest do pasterza posiadającego sto owiec. Jedna z nich, ta która była największa, zgubiła się. Pozostawił dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć i szukał tej jednej, aż ją znalazł. Gdy zmęczył się, powiedział do owcy: 'Wolę ciebie niż tych dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć'". #Rzekł Jezus: „Kto napił się z mych ust, stanie się takim, jak ja. Ja sam stanę się nim i tajemnice zostaną mu objawione". #Rzekł Jezus: „Królestwo podobne jest do człowieka, który ma na swym polu skarb, a nie wie o nim. Po śmierci pozostawił go swemu synowi. Syn nie wiedząc skarbie wziął pole, sprzedał je, a ten, który je kupił, przyszedł i orząc znalazł skarb. Rozpoczął dawać pieniądze na procent tym, którzy je chcieli". #Rzekł Jezus: „Ten, kto znalazł świat stając się bogatym, niech sprzeciwi się światu". #Rzekł Jezus: „Niebo wywróci się i ziemia w waszej obecności, a żywy z Żywego nie ujrzy śmierci ani strachu, gdyż Jezus rzekł: "Kto znalazł samego siebie, tego świat nie jest wart". #Rzekł Jezus: „Biada temu ciału, które zależy od duszy. Biada tej duszy, która zależy od ciała". #Zapytali Go uczniowie Jego: „W jakim dniu nadejdzie królestwo?" "Ono nie nadejdzie wtedy, gdy go wyczekują. Nie będą mówić: 'Oto tutaj, albo oto tam', lecz królestwo Ojca rozszerza się na ziemi, a ludzie go nie widzą". #Rzekł im Szymon Piotr: „Niech Mariham odejdzie od nas. Kobiety nie są godne życia". Rzekł Jezus: „Oto poprowadzę ją, aby uczynić ją mężczyzną, aby stała się sama duchem żywym, podobnym do was, mężczyzn. Każda kobieta, która uczyni siebie mężczyzną, wejdzie do królestwa niebios". Ewangelia według Tomasza. Interpretacja Proponowane wyjaśnienie poszczególnych logionów (fragmentów) #Do zbawienia i życia wiecznego potrzebna jest wiedza religijna (gnoza) #Pełnia (gr. Pleroma) to w gnostycyzmie wyższy, dobry świat duchowy tworzony przez najwyższe bóstwo (gnostycka Monada; tutaj funkcjonalnie Ojciec żywy) i Eony (różnorodne emanencje najwyższego boga; reprezentujące szeroko rozumiane dobro i cnoty gnostyckie m. in mądrość, prawda, życie, ale też np. kościół, człowieka czy mieszanie, a w niektórych odłamach nawet pomniejsze, dobre bóstwa) przeciwstawny złemu światu materii (hylekoi). Według Jezusa chrześcijanin może zapanować nad nim (= stać się eonem?) po przez poszukiwanie (prawdopodobnie filozoficzna metafora zdobywania wiedzy), a oznaką, że znalazł to czego szukał (wiedzy, tj. gnozy) jest jego straszność, paranormalność (stąd "drżenie") # "Przywódcy" czy też "władcy" często w gnostycyzmie to archontowie - stwórcy i władcy złego świata materii, choć tutaj może chodzić o ortodoksyjnych, antygnostyckich biskupów przewodzących wczesnochrześcijańskim gminą. Królestwo niebieskie prawdopodobnie odpowiada pleromie/pełni, gdyż w obydwóch przypadkach (gnostycki i ortodoksyjnie chrześcijański) jest to pożądane miejsce zbawienia. Mówienie "przywódców" o tym, że królestwo niebieskie jest w morzu lub w niebiosach, prawdopodobnie odnosi się do spekulacji, że miejsce zbawienia jest materialne i ma konkretne położenie. Jezus tłumaczy, że jest to domena zbawienia bytów materialnych (ptaków, ryb), a nie ludzi i niejako zaprzecza takim poglądom - widać tu kontrast między "panowaniem" w przypadku gnostyckiej pleromy, a "drugorzędności człowieka" w przypadku tak rozumianego, ortodoksyjnego "raju". Gnostycy odrzucali materialne wyobrażenia raju katolików na bardziej rzecz abstrakcyjnego, duchowego świata. (4) Człowiek musi poznać prawdę o swoim boskim pochodzeniu, inaczej jest niczym. #Gnostycki Jezus prawdopodobnie mówi o sytuacji jaka będzie miała w królestwie niebieskim (= pełni/pleromie), gdzie nie będzie różnic klasowych i wszyscy reprezentują jedną warstwę społeczną zbawionych (tj. żyjących, w aluzji do życia wiecznego). "Pierwsi" to prawdopodobnie szanowana, społecznie wysokopostawiona elita doświadczonych życiem starców, a "ostatnia" to dzieci, którzy (teoretycznie) nie wiedzą nic o życiu i są ostatni w hierarchii społecznej. Tak więc "Pierwsi" stający się "Ostatnimi" to starcy odmłodzający się w dzieci wraz ze zbawieniem. Do "dzieci" niekiedy przyrównywano Adama i Ewę nim spróbowali zakazanego owocu i "dojrzeli". Logion kwestionuje więc elitarność starszych wskazując, że tak naprawdę to uwolnione od grzechu pierwotnego "dzieci" znają odpowiedzi i nadejdą czasy, gdy starsi to zrozumieją. "Dzieci" (= "bezgrzeszni") to prawdopodobnie Gnostycy, a "Starsi" (= "grzeszni") to ortodoksyjni chrześcijanie. #Rzeczą ukrytą jest sekretna wiedza religijna (gnoza) tożsama w gnostycyzmie ze zbawieniem, a raczej/lub sposobem zbawienia. Można ją zrozumieć po przez poznawanie, badanie świata i dojścia do słusznych wniosków (filozofowanie). Ostatecznie wszyscy posiądą tą ezoteryczną wiedzę, co w przypadku tej ewangelii w porównaniu do innych gnostyckich dzieł jest wyjątkowe. #Jałmużna, modlitwa, posty i koszerność to rytuały judaizmu, przejęte przez chrześcijaństwo ortodoksyjne. Uczniowie pytając się gnostyckiego Jezusa czy dalej je powinni praktykować dostają odpowiedź, że nie muszą się okłamywać i zmuszać do czegoś, co tak naprawdę (jako gnostycy) nie chcą, gdyż "niebo" lub według niektórych rękopisów "prawda" (tutaj, jako synonim boskiego świata; tj. Pleromy) i tak zna ich faktyczne intencje sugerując, że kiedyś wszystkie tajemnice i rzeczy ukryte zostaną ujawnione. Odzwierciedla to przekonanie gnostyków, że do zbawienia prowadzi wiedza (gnoza), a nie uczynki (judaizm) czy wiara (ortodoksyjne chrześcijaństwo) w związku z czym rytuały są co najmniej niepotrzebne, a nawet szkodliwe. Z drugiej strony logion ten stoi w sprzeczności z klasycznym gnostyckim ezoteryzmem zakładającym, że tylko stosunkowo nieliczni osiągną całkowite zbawienie. #Jest to najtrudniej interpretowany logion spośród całego zbioru. Przypuszcza się, że wypowiedź zawiera błąd kopisty. Wyrażenie „ i lew stanie się człowiekiem” należy skreślić. Błędny zapis mógł być już w greckim PapOxy 654,40-42 ze względu na szczątkową postać nie pozwala na poprawienie tekstu i lepsze rozumienie. Możliwe, że "lew" reprezentuje ortodoksyjne chrześcijaństwo, a "człowiek" gnostycyzm. W tym wypadku szczęśliwym staje się ortodoks, gdy nawróci się na gnostycyzm, a przeklętym gnostyk, który przyjmuje ortodoksyjne chrześcijaństwo. #Ta przypowieść ma identyczne przesłanie, jak kanoniczna przypowieść o skarbie i perle. Człowiek powinien porzucić całą swą życiową zdobycz tylko dla najważniejszego i najwspanialszego celu - zbawienia. #Odpowiednik: Łk 8, 4-9, Mt 13, 3-8, Mk 4, 2-8 #Jako iż materialny świat w gnostycyzmie jest czymś złym to można odnieść wrażenie, że płomienne nauki Jezusa (ogień) służą temu, aby walczyć z materią aż ta zostanie zniszczona (zapłonie); Ewentualnie odpowiednik: Łk 12, 49 #Materialność często jest kojarzona ze śmiercią, a dusza z życiem (wiecznym) w gnostycyzmie na zasadzie dualizmu zwolenników materii (ortodoksyjnych chrześcijan, pogan i Żydów), a zwolenników życia (gnostyków). Tak więc, gdy przeminie ten materialny świat materialiści (ortodoksyjni chrześcijanie i im podobni) nie dostąpią cielesnego w swej naturze zmartwychwstania, lecz gnostycy dostąpią życia wiecznego. Światłość to kolejny synonim pleromy/pełni/królestwa niebiańskiego, a wspomniane rozdwojenie się po zbawieniu jest najprawdopodobniej wyrazem przekonań autora, który stanowczo dualizował ciało i duszę uznając je za odrębne, sprzeczne byty i w formie pytań neguje możliwość zbawienia (uczynienie żywym) tego, co materialne (martwe). Chrześcijanie muszą wybierać między zbawieniem duszy, a ciała, z którego niegdyś korzystali ("jadli?"). Jest to więc wymierzone w tradycyjny, chrześcijański pogląd, że zmartwychwstaje i ciało, i dusza. #W odpowiedzi na pytanie uczniów o przywództwo po jego odejściu, Jezus wskazuje na Jakuba Sprawiedliwego, jako swego sukcesora. Logion ten może pochodzić z tradycji judeochrześcijańskiej, a nie gnostyckiej, gdyż Jakub Sprawiedliwy, ewangeliczny brat Jezusa był uważany przez Ebionitów (Chrześcijan, którzy zdecydowali się pozostać w judaizmie) za pierwszego przywódcę naśladowców Chrystusa i biskupa Jerozolimy. Z drugiej strony ostatnie słowa "to z jego powodu powstało niebo i ziemia", które są materialne może sugerować, że tak naprawdę Jakub Sprawiedliwy był wcieleniem złego Demiurga i był on przywódcą, ale materialistów, nie żyjących, a uczniowie nie zrozumieli ironię Chrystusa i stąd judeochrześcijaństwo. Uwiarygodnia to fragment ,,Dokąd zawsze się udajecie: to do Jakuba Sprawiedliwego". W tym wypadku byłaby to antyebionicka propaganda gnostyka. Jeśli jednak trzymać się, że to logion ebionicki, nie gnostycki to ostatnie słowa można rozumieć tak, że świat powstał dla Ebionitów (zwolenników Jakuba Sprawiedliwego) i to oni są dziedzicami królestwa niebieskiego. #Jezus pyta się uczniów, do kogo jest ich zdaniem podobny, aby w ten sposób sprawdzić czy wiedzą kim on tak naprawdę jest. Szymon Piotr (reprezentujący papiestwo, a zarazem chrześcijan głównego nurtu) przyrównuje go do sprawiedliwego anioła. Anioły w judaizmie i chrześcijaństwie to dobre istoty podległe starotestamentowemu YHWH, ale w gnostycyzmie byli oni złymi archontami, którzy stworzyli świat materialnym, a którym przewodził demiurg utożsamiany z biblijnym Bogiem. Z kolei Mateusz przyrównuje go do roztropnego filozofa, człowieka. Odzwierciedla to poglądy Ebionitów, którzy uważali Jezusa za wielkiego, cnotliwego, ale tylko człowieka wybranego przez biblijnego Boga (YHWH) podczas chrztu w Jordanie na mesjasza (adopcjanizm), a od nich pogląd ten przyjęły niektórzy niedoketyccy gnostycy (Karpokratianie). Tomasz tym czasem oświadcza, że nie jest w stanie przyrównać go do kogokolwiek. Odzwierciedla dla poglądy większości gnostyków, którzy widzieli w Jezusie paranormalne, abstrakcyjne bóstwo, które zstąpiło na ziemie z pleromy, aby wyzwolić dusze uwięzione w materialnych ciałach. Jezus reaguje mówiąc, że nie jest już nauczycielem Tomasza, gdyż ten zrozumiał już to co Jezus chciał im przekazać i zabrał go na bok, aby przekazać mu trzy słowa. Trzy słowa przekazane Tomaszowi to przypuszczalnie Hyle/Hylekoi (materia/materialiści), Psyche/Psychikoi (dusza, ludzie duszy) i Pneuma/Pneumatikoi (duch/ludzie ducha; pneuma = w gnostycyzmie paranormalna cząstka boskości będąca w każdym człowieku, którą ten powinien odkryć i wyzwolić spod panowania materii), czyli trzy typy ludzi, na które gnostycy dzielili ludzkość. Ostatnie słowa można interpretować, że po przez gnozę (wiedzę, poznanie) Tomasz uwolnił swoją boskość (pneuma) i został zbawiony oraz nie jest już ograniczony przez materię, dlatego też gdyby powiedział współtowarzyszą, że nie są zbawieni i próbowali go zabić, on by się obronił, gdyż teraz Bóg (Monada/Jezus) jest jego patronem. Celem logionu jest wykazanie, że to gnostycyzm, a nie ortodoksja czy judeochrześcijaństwo (ebionityzm) jest prawdziwą, zbawczą nauką Jezusa i gnostycy są przez niego bezpośrednio chronieni. #Gnostycki Jezus potępia praktyki judaistyczne i chrześcijańskie takie, jak jałmużna, modlitwa czy post uznając, że szkodzą ich boskości (pneuma = dosł. "duch; duchy", nie psyche = "dusza"). Odzwierciedla to przekonanie gnostyków, że do zbawienia prowadzi wiedza (gnoza), a nie uczynki (judaizm) czy wiara (ortodoksyjne chrześcijaństwo) w związku z czym rytuały są co najmniej niepotrzebne, a nawet szkodliwe, gdyż wiążą człowieka ze złą materią. Nie mniej jednak podczas ewangelizacji dozwolone jest spożywanie posiłków i uzdrawianie chorych wśród przyjmujących, a więc czynności o charakterze materialnym, gdyż ,,Bowiem to co, wejdzie do waszych ust, nie zanieczyści was, ale raczej to, co wychodzi z waszych ust jest tym, co was zanieczyści.". Te słowa można interpretować tak iż w przypadku gnostycyzmu nie można nauczać słownie, lecz po przez cuda świadczące, że dany człowiek należy do grupy wybrańców, gnostyków. #Ojciec (Monada/Bóg) objawi się ludzkości, jako niezrodzony przez kobietę mężczyzna i ten ma być przez nich uczczony, a jako iż to Jezus jest nadprzyrodzonym bóstwem można odebrać te słowa, jako subiektywne zaprzeczenie urodzenia przez dziewice Maryję albo zapowiedź nadejścia Monady po Jezusie, który jest jego prorokiem. #Po Jezusie nadejdą walki domowe między chrześcijanami aż oni się nie zjednoczą. #Paranormalny, nadludzki (= boski?) charakter zbawienia (lub misji Jezusa albo królestwa niebieskiego) #Człowiek musi poznać prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu, początkach (wiedza = gnoza = zbawienie), aby zakończyć swe zbawienie powrotem do miejsca, z którego tak naprawdę pochodzi i gdzie jest życie wieczne: z boskiej pleromy. #Ludzie nim zmaterializowali się byli szczęściarzami. Jeśli po przez nauczanie Jezusa (osiąganie wiedzy/gnozy) zostaną zbawieni to posiądą władzę nad materią. Nie wiadomo, co reprezentuje pięć drzew - prawdopodobnie niezmienne cechy tego świata, których poznanie umożliwi zbawienie. Możliwe, że aluzja do drzew poznania dobra i zła oraz nieśmiertelności wspomnianych w Księdze Rodzaju. #Apokryficzny wariant kanonicznej przypowieści o ziarnku gorczycy niosący to samo przesłanie. #Mariham to zniekształcone imię Marii (Magdaleny?). Uczniowie Jezusa (chrześcijanie) są przyrównani do dzieci, które reprezentują pierwotną niewinność, bezgrzeszną naturę człowieka analogicznie do Adama i Ewy przed upadkiem w ogrodzie Eden. Pole to grzeszny, zepsuty świat materii, który jest obcy bezgrzesznym dzieciom (gnostykom), a jego właścicielami i wrogami dzieci są archonci, źli twórcy materii. Po przez praktyki ascetyczne (stanie nagim; choć może to też być kolejną aluzją do Adama i Ewy przed upadkiem, którzy choć byli nadzy nie odczuwali wstydu) można ich zwyciężyć i zawładnąć ich światem. Druga wypowiedź, będąca konsekwencją pierwszej ma analogiczne przesłanie. Dodatkowo w niej Jezus zdaje się przepowiadać nadejście jakiegoś "rozumnego człowieka" przyrównanego do Adama, który ściął owoc poznania dobra i zła. Wynika stąd, że Jezus nie jest on mesjaszem, lecz jakby kolejnym prorokiem. #Kolejne przyrównanie "zbawionych" do małych dzieci. Jako iż te są jeszcze malcami (piją mleko matki) teoretycznie nie różnią się wyglądem ani nie posiadają cech płciowych. Dlatego też gnostycki Jezus tłumaczy na ich przykładzie apostołom, że ludzkość - aby dostąpić zbawienia - musi zatracić różniące ją przeciwieństwa, a nawet cechy biologiczne, aby stała się identyczna/jednakowa, wręcz androgyniczna i monolityczna. #Przesłanie bardzo zbliżone do logionu 22 - za sprawą gnostyckiego Jezusa gnostycy, którzy są tylko kilkoma wybrańcami spośród wszystkich chrześcijan, a nawet całej ludzkości zatracą różniące ich cechy stając się monolityczni i identyczni - jakby jeden człowiek. Zaskakuje tu dysproporcja: jeden spośród tysięcy, dwóch z dziesięciu tysięcy. Pokrywa się to z gnostyckim przekonaniem, że tylko nieliczni wybrani (gnostycy) spośród wszystkich ludzi dostąpią zbawienia. #Uczniowie pytają się o miejsca, w którym przebywa, aby mogli go szukać. Te "poszukiwania" to aluzja do gnozy, czyli zdobywania wiedzy, filozofii. W gnostyckiej terminologii "Światło" to zazwyczaj boski, duchowy świat (pleroma/pełnia/królestwo niebieskie) przeciwstawny złemu światu materii. Z tego "światła" pochodzi pneuma (w języku i filozofii greckiej termin ten oznacza "duch" lub "tchnienie", ale w gnostycyzmie to boska cząstka tkwiąca w każdym człowieku pochodząca z pleromy i będąca jej częścią. W późniejszym gnostycyzmie tą pneumę określano "perłą" dla odróżnienia od "światłości", ale tutaj nie ma takiego zabiegu), czyli boska cząstka w każdym człowieku i reprezentująca jego dobre oblicze przeciwstawne materialnej, złej naturze. "Człowiek światła" to właśnie pneuma pochodząca z pleromy i będąca jej częścią, a zarazem częścią człowieka. Boska pneuma "oświetla" cały świat, ale bez niej staje się on ciemnością. Zgadza się to z gnostyckim przekonaniem, że wszystko, co dobre w materialnym świecie wynika wyłącznie z pneumy, która jest w nim uwięziona. Dobro i pneuma są jednak obce materii i gdy się pneuma od niej uwolni (przestaje ją oświetlać) pozostaje tylko zła, ciemna materia. Gnostycki Jezus więc odpowiada uczniom, że przebywa w pleromie, ale jednocześnie przekazuje im szerzą wiedzę o nich samych. #Analogia do starotestamentowego "Miłuj bliźniego swego, jak siebie samego" #Analogia do Mt 7: 3 - 5; #Chrześcijanie muszą się dystansować od złego, materialnego świata, aby osiągnąć plerome/pełnie/światło/królestwo niebieskie - inaczej nie powrócą do Ojca/Boga/Monady. Sensem szabatu jest odpoczynek i to właśnie zaleca Jezus gnostykom. #Jezus ubolewa nad tym, że darmo zmaterializował się, aby zbawić ludzkość, a ta jak była tak pozostaje nieświadoma ("pijana") na wiedzę i dalej myśli, że urodziła się w ciele (materii - "pustce") więc zostanie zbawiona także materialnie, cieleśnie (zmartwychwstanie). Wyraża jednak przekonanie, że ludzie się uświadomią ("wytrzeźwieją") i zmienią swój sposób myślenia (staną się gnostykami). W tym logionie widać lament świata gnostyckiego, który stanowi znikomą część świata chrześcijańskiego, a co dopiero całej ludzkości, lecz także nadzieje, że to gnoza zatriumfuje. #Jezus wyśmiewa ideę współzależności i wzajemnego uzupełniania się ciała (materii) i ducha (pneumy) uznając to za absurd, coś niedorzecznego i niemożliwego (subtelnie nazwanego "cudem"), gdyż istnym cudem byłoby, żeby wielki skarb (pneuma/duch) zamieszkał (dobrowolnie i zgodnie ze swym bytem) w nędzy (materii). Widać tu klasyczny gnostycki dualizm materii/ciała i pneumy/boskości/duszy sprzeciwiający się ortodoksyjnym przekonaniom o zbawieniu duszy i ciała (zmartwychwstaniu). #Najwidoczniej mamy tu doczynienia z tryteizmem - jest trzech bogów (być może funkcjonalnie "trzej bogowie" to tutaj trzy eony; albo heterodoksyjna aluzja do trójcy świętej), z których jeden to Jezus. W niektórych systemach gnostyckich - w których wpływy pogańskiej filozofii hellenistycznej były zdecydowanie silniejsze niż w innych - uznawano nawet politeizm. #Posłanie Jezusa (przyrównanego do proroka bądź lekarza) jest skierowane do ludzi nieświadomych, a nie świadomych. Leczenie i prorokowanie to synonimy nauczania, które nie jest potrzebne do zbawienia uświadomionym (gnostykom), lecz nieświadomym (niegnostykom) #Miasto to metafora gnostyków, a wysoka góra reprezentuje ich wysoką pozycje w hierarchii bytów. Umocnienie to ich żarliwa wiara w swą doktrynę. Prawdziwy, idealny gnostyk nie ulegnie fałszywej doktrynie wrogów, ale też się przed nimi nie będzie mógł ukryć. #Ludzie zbawieni (gnostycy) powinni przekazywać (nauczać, ewangelizować) swoją wiedzę innym. #Fałszywy nauczyciel (niegnostyk) sprowadza nieszczęście nie tylko na siebie, ale i na swoich uczniów. Ewentualnie odpowiednik: Łk 6, 39 #Gnostycy muszą najpierw pokonać (związać) złego Demiurga (mocarza) nim przystąpią do walki z jego materialnym światem. #Materialne rzeczy (ubrania) nie mają żadnej wartości i nie należy poświęcać im swej uwagii. #Gnostyki Jezus powróci, gdy chrześcijanie powrócą do pierwotnej, bezwstydnej natury Adama i Ewy przed upadkiem. #Jezus jest unikalnym autorytetem, poza którym nie ma drugiego takiego, jak on. #Faryzeusze i uczeni w piśmie ukryli wiedzę (gnozę) symbolizowaną przez klacze i nie tylko sami z niej nie korzystają, lecz wzbraniają dostępu do niej innych. Dlatego gnostycy muszą być przebiegli, aby ją zdobyć. Zestawienie węża z gołębicą, która w kanonicznym chrześcijaństwie była upostaciowanym Duchem Świętym pasuje do wizerunku węża edeńskiego, który w niektórych doktrynach gnostyckich (zwłaszcza u Ofitów) był pozytywnym bohaterem, który przekazał gnozę pod postacią owocu z drzewa poznania dobra i zła Adamowi i Ewie dając ludzkości możliwość zbawienia. #Wszystko, co jest poza pleromą (winnicą Ojca/Boga/Monady) zostanie zniszczone. #Jeśli ktoś ma zbyt małą wiedzę, ten ją całkowicie straci, a kto ma dużą wiedzę, ten zdobędzie jej jeszcze więcej. #Logion niepełny lub uszkodzony. Nieznane jest jego przesłanie, ale można wydedukować prawdopodobnie, że chodziło oto, aby uczniowie nie przywiązywali się do materii, która "przemija" pomimo pewnych korzyści/przyjemności z niej płynących. #Uczniowie okazują swoją niewiedzę pytając się swego mistrza, kim on jest i w związku z tym na jakiej podstawie jego słowa są autorytatywne i są przez gnostyckiego Jezusa przyrównywani do Żydów, którzy lubią ludzi, a nienawidzą ich czynów albo lubią nienawidzą ludzi, ale lubią ich czyny. Druga część logionu jest ściśle związana z kanonicznymi dobrymi i złymi drzewami o dobrych i złych owocach. #Wyższość Ducha Świętego (pneumy?) nad Ojcem i Synem. Przesłanie wydaje się być trynitarne. Patrz: Łk 12, 10; Mt 12, 32 #Odpowiednik: Łk 6, 43-45 #Odpowiednik: Łk 7, 28 #Odpowiednik: Mt 6, 24; Mt 9, 17; Łk 5, 37; Mt 9, 16; Mk 2, 21; Łk 5, 36 #Odpowiednik: Mt 17, 20 #Gnostycy będący wybrańcami, nieliczną i odizolowaną grupą, powrócą do królestwa niebieskiego (pleromy), z której pochodzą. #Jezus udziela wskazówek gnostykom w sprawie ewangelizacji niegnostyków, której motywem przewodnim powinna być pleroma (światłość/pełnia/królestwo niebieskie), która znajduje się w każdym człowieku. #Wraz z Jezusem nastał nowy świat gnostycki, którego istnienie musi uświadomić swym uczniom. #Ten logion sugeruje, że Jezus nie był tym o kim nauczali prorocy, lecz kolejnym prorokiem. #Obrzezanie cielesne nie ma żadnego znaczenia (jak cała materia), lecz tylko duchowe - prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o nawrócenie się na gnostycyzm. #Odpowiednik: Mt 5, 3; Łk 6, 20 #Odpowiednik: Mt 10, 38 #Kto poznał (po przez gnozę, wiedzę) świat zrozumiał, że to zła materia ściśle powiązana ze śmiercią, a kto zrozumiał to został oświecony (zbawiony), że jego pneuma (boskość) jest odrębna od tego złego świata i nie jest go warta - tak można rozumieć ten logion w duchu gnostyckim. Widać tu dualizm materii (wiązanej ze śmiercią) i duszy (związanej z życiem wiecznym). #Odpowiednik: Mt 13, 24-30 #Odpowiednik: Mt 5, 10; Można też w duchu gnostyckim uznać, że ten kto doznał cierpienia zrozumiał, jak zły jest ten materialny świat i w związku z tym dostąpi życia wiecznego. #Ten, który "żyje" to gnostycki Jezus, a "ci którzy jeszcze żyją" to gnostycy, a także obserwujący go apostołowie. Jezus mówi gnostykom, aby mu się przypatrywali (tzn. patrzyli, co on robi) póki żyją (są zbawionymi gnostykami), aby nie umarli (tj. porzucili gnostycyzm i zostali potępieni). Jeśli jednak nie chcą lub nie mogą mu się przyjrzeć (co on robi) to lepiej, żeby w ogóle go nie oglądali. Sensem tego logionu jest iż gnostyk powinnien czynnie naśladować to co robi Jezus, a czemu przypatrywali się jego uczniowie, a nie być jedynie biernym wyznawcą. #Logion wydaje się uszkodzony, ale prawdopodobnie chodzi o wegetarianizm praktykowany przez niektóre ugrupowania gnostyckie. Jezus zauważył Samarytanina (którego nie da się połączyć z żadnym z dwóch wymienionych w Nowym Testamencie Samarytanów) niosącego jagnię i zapytał się uczniów, co zamierza on z nim zrobić. Oni stwierdzili, że w celu zabicia i zjedzenia. Jezus stwierdził, że jeśli go nie zabije to go nie zje, ale jeśli go zabije zostanie potępiony (umrze). Oznacza to, że zakaz zabijania dotyczy nie tylko ludzi, ale też i zwierząt. Na odpowiedź uczniów ,,Inaczej się nie da." zalecił im, aby poszukali sobie miejsce spokojnie, aby nie zostali nawróceni na ortodoksje i potępieni (stali się trupem) oraz zjedzeni. To ostatnie słowo przyrównuje uczniów do tego niesionego na ubój jagnęcia (alzuja do trzody pasterza), a Samarytanina do ich wrogów, chrześcijańskich biskupów, którzy chcą ich "zjeść" (w sensie "zdobyć"), ale wpierw muszą sprawić, aby stali się trupami (czyli porzucili gnostycyzm i uznali się za część tego materialnego świata). Tak więc sensem drugiej części logionu jest to iż gnostycy powinni izolować się i ukrywać się przed ich ortodoksyjnymi wrogami, aby ci nie nawrócili ich na swoją zgubną wiarę. #Dwaj ludzie na łożu to dwaj ludzie odchodzący z tego świata: pierwszy to ortodoks lub ebionita, który związał się ze światem materialnym i przepadnie wraz z materią ("umrze"), a drugi to gnostyk, który związał się ze światem duchowym (pleromą) i po odejściu będzie żył wiecznie ("żył"). Salome pyta się Jezusa, kim on jest, a on odpowiada - jest równy Ojcu (Monadzie/Bogu) i powstał z niego. Sugeruje to iż Jezus jest nadprzyrodzonym bóstwem (gnostyckim Eonem?). Mówiąc "dano mi to, co należy do mego Ojca" miał na myśli królestwo niebieskie (pełnie/plerome/światło), którego nierozerwalną częścią jest boska pneuma ("światło"). Gdy ktoś jest równy (Ojcu lub/i Jezusowi) to przepełnia go "światło" (pneuma), a gdy ktoś oddzieli się od pneumy to pozostaje z niego tylko zła materia ("ciemność"). Ten logion wydaje się sugerować, że w pleromie wszyscy, którzy posiadają pneumę są sobie równi sugerując boski charakter całej ludzkości, a nie tylko Jezusa i Monady. #Odpowiednik: Mk 4, 11; Mt 6, 3 #Bogactwo i dobrobyt na tym świecie jest złe, gdyż wiąże człowieka ze złą materią. Bogacz "umarł", ale nie w sensie "odszedł z świata", lecz został związany ze złą materią, co odebrało mu możliwość życia wiecznego, którego nie może dostąpić materia i wszystko, co z nią związane. W gnostycyzmie świat materialny kojarzy się ze śmiercią, a świat duchowy z życiem. #Odpowiednik: Łk 14, 16-24 #Odpowiednik: Mt 21, 33-45 #Odpowiednik: Mt 21, 42; Mk 12, 10; Łk 20, 17; #Poznanie (tj. dowiedzenie się o jej istnieniu) pleromy to za mało, gdyż trzeba ją jeszcze osiągnąć. Inaczej będzie się cierpieć z powodu jej braku (zbawienia w swym przypadku). Osiągnięcie pleromy - według klasycznego, doketyckiego gnostycyzmu - jest równoznaczne z wyrzeczeniem się materii i walką z nią. Co ciekawe w tym logionie "pleroma" i ten "któremu jej brakuje" wydają się oznaczać to samo, gdyż zarówno pleroma, jak i prawdziwa, niematerialna jaźń człowieka to pneuma. #"Błogosławieni, ci którzy są prześladowani" motyw znany już w ewangeliach kanonicznych. Prześladowanie umożliwi gnostykom zbawienie i uwolnienie się ze świata materialnego, a ich prześladowcy nie będą mogli już ich gnębić. #Znienawidzenie samego siebie polega na zaparciu się swych materialnych pożądliwości. Komu się to uda i przezwycięży materię (stanie się biednym przeciwstawnie do bogactwa wiążącego z materią), dostąpi oświecenia (pozna Boga/Monadę/Ojca) i nasyci się wiedzą (gnozą). #Człowieka może "uratować" (zbawić) tylko tkwiąca w nim pleroma (boskość), której powinien człowiek pozwolić "powstać" (tj. wydostać się z bezwartościowej materii). Bez niej skazany jest na uśmiercenie (potępienie) wraz ze swoim materialnym obliczem. #Gnostycki Jezus zapowiada, że zniszczy materialny świat i nigdy już nie powstanie na nowo; #Odpowiednik: Ga 6, 6 #Odpowiednik: Mt 9, 37 #Wszystko zależy od tego, co oznacza ta studnia. Jeśli królestwo niebieskie (pleromę) jest studnią to oznacza, że wielu jest blisko zbawienia, ale jeszcze nikt go nie osiągnął. Jeśli samego Jezusa mówiącego do Ojca to wielu ma on uczniów, ale żaden nie stał się taki jak on. #Odpowiednik: Łk 13, 23-24 #Odpowiednik: Mt 13, 45-46 #"Światłość" to pneuma, która jest ponad wszystkim, co materialne/widzialne. "Pełnia" (gr. Pleroma) to królestwo niebieskie. Jezus, pleroma i pneuma to jedno i to samo. Słowa "Rozłupcie drzewo, ja tam jestem. Podnieście kamień, a znajdziecie mnie tam." można uznać zarówno za manifest panteizmu, ale prędzej za sygnał wszechobecności pleromy w świecie materialnym, w którym jest uwięziona i jest jednym źródłem dobra w tym złym świecie, a Jezus jest dobry. #Odpowiednik: Łk 7, 24-25 #Odpowiednik: Łk 23, 29 #Zdublowana wypowiedź 56 tylko potwierdzająca tożsamość "śmiertelności, ciemności" (trup) z "materialnością i cielesnością" (ciało) #Wezwanie, aby silni (gnostycy) odrzucali bogactwo, gdyż bogaci rządzą upodabniając się do "rządzących" tj. złych archontów. #Porównanie Jezusa do ognia (por. 10 logion). Kto jest od niego "daleko" (nie trzyma się jego zasad) temu daleko jest do królestwa niebieskiego (pleromy) #W gnostycyzmie istniała zróżnicowana i niejednolita wiara w duchowe istoty będące Eonami. W różnych sektach były inaczej opisywane, ale zawsze stały pośrednio między Bogiem/Ojcem/Monadą, a światem materialnym w hierarchii bytów, w której wraz z Monadą, który je stworzył po przez emitowanie tworzyły świat duchowy (pleroma/światło/pełnia/królestwo boże) będący antytezą świata materialnego. Według niektórych gnostyków Eony były duchowymi odpowiednikami emitującymi z pleromy ziemskich ludzi w świecie materialnym, którzy są w tym wypadku ich "obrazami", ale ponieważ gnostycki Jezus mówił to z perspektywy materialnego świata i jego ludzi to dla nich Eony były ich "obrazami". W Eonach jest "światłość" (boskość). Ta sama "światłość" jest ukryta w obrazie Ojca, czyli w Jezusie, z którego perspektywy Monada jest Eonem (tym, który go wyemitował). Jeśli zastąpimy słowo "Obraz" słowem "Eon" i "emitowanym", a "światłość" "pneumą/boskościom" wyjdzie nieco jaśniejsze zdanie: „Eony ukazują się człowiekowi, a pneuma, która jest w nich, ukryta jest w emitowaniu boskości Ojca. On (Bóg) ujawni się, a jej (boskości; ew. Eonów) emitowanie ukryte jest w Jego pleromie”. Można uznać, że ten logion ukazuje wzajemną zależność bytów w pleromie, co stanowi boskie zastosowanie platońskiej hierarchii bytów, w której "wyższa, doskonalsza" wartość emanuje "niższą, gorszą" wartość. Najwyższym w tej hierarchii jest Monada, a najniższy człowiek (tj. uwięziona w nim pneuma), a to co jest pomiędzy to Eony, a to one emitują to ich "obrazy", rzadziej na odwrót. #Tu również widać zastosowanie nauki o "Eonach" w znaczeniu "obrazów". Eony/Obrazy podobne są do ludzi, ale są od nich "doskonalsze" w znaczeniu, że są starsze, nie umierają i nie są uwięzione w świecie materii. Również one mają swoje "eony" wyższe od nich aż na Monadzie skończywszy. Więc zapytanie ,,to jak wiele (Eonów/Obrazów) zniesiecie?" oznacza: "Ile wymiarów duchowości są w stanie zrozumieć chrześcijanie?", a jej sensem jest pytanie bez odpowiedzi - to czy jego chrześcijanie są w stanie uzyskać oświecenie. #Gnostycy osiągnęli lub osiągną naturę jeszcze wyższą (gdy zostaną zbawieni) niż miał sam Adam przed upadkiem. Nowy raj (pleroma) jest lepszy od tego pierwszego, ogrodu Eden. #Odpowiednik: Łk 9, 58, Mt 8, 20 #Nieszczęsna jest materia, która zależy od materii (byty w świecie materialnym - tak samo, jak w świecie duchowym - są współzależne) w sensie człowiek od innego człowieka. Pneuma jest nieszczęśliwa (nie może zostać zbawiona), gdy jest więziona przez nie jedno, lecz więcej ciał/form materii. Sensem logionu jest negacja współzależności międzyludzkiej i propagowaniem odizolowanego, kontemplacyjnego trybu życia oraz samo-zależności. #Tym, co dali prorocy i aniołowie ludziom jest natchnienie i objawienie od Boga, czyli pisma święte, a to co ludzie dali prorokom i aniołom to posłuszeństwo (lub jego brak) i czyny równoznaczne z podporządkowaniem. Sensem logionu jest ukazanie współzależności tych dwóch "darów", bo gdyby przyszli prorocy i aniołowie oraz zabrali, "co ich" czyli natchnienie to jak ludzie mogliby zachować posłuszeństwo i czyny zgodnie z wolą bożą? #Czara to płytkie naczynie używane dawniej np. do picia wina. W powyższych słowach czara symbolizuje człowieka. Jego jedną stroną jest duchowość, a drugą czyny. Trzeba dbać o obie te strony jednocześnie. #Odpowiednik: Mt 11, 28 #Odpowiednik: J 5, 39 #Odpowiednik: Mt 7, 7 #Odpowiednik: Mt 7, 6 #Odpowiednik: Mt 7, 8 #Mając drobną kwotę w kieszeni lepiej jest ją dać komuś jako darowiznę np. żebrakowi, niż innej osobie na duży procent. Bóg nie będzie oceniać tego, że na takiej pożyczce zarobiliśmy małą kwotę (bo małą kwotę pożyczyliśmy), lecz to ile procent na tym zarobiliśmy. Tego typu ,,myślenie" jest zaprezentowane także w Ewangelii Marka, w nauce o wdowim groszu Mk 12, 42-44. #Odpowiednik: Łk 13, 20-21 #Ta przypowieść otrzymała wiele różnych interpretacji. Może to być ostrzeżenie przed zezwoleniem "królestwu Ojca", aby w wyniku nieuwagi wiernego nie wymykało się mu, jak zagubiona mąka kobiecie. Może to być proste ostrzeżenie przed zbytnim samo-zaufaniem i brakiem czujności. Pustość słoika mogła reprezentować puste życie w stylu - ludzie, którzy żyją swoim życiem na świecie niosą słoiki, które uważają za pełne, ale później odkrywają, nawet po wielu czynnościach, że są puste. Jedna interpretacja mówi, że przypowieść odnosi się do "niedostrzegalnego przyjścia Królestwa", a drugi przekształca teoretycznie negatywną pustkę słoika w pozytywnym świetle, podkreślając kontrast obrazu pustego słoika z oczekiwanym zakończeniem kobiety znajdującym pełny słoik: takie "szczęśliwe zakończenie" byłoby "religijną baśnią" podczas, gdy "pustka w świecie jest tym, co jest krytyczna dla ostatecznego duchowego zbawienia". #Przypowieść ta wydaje się dotyczyć oszacowania kosztu czynu lub zdolności do jego pomyślnego wykonania. #Odpowiednik: Łk 8, 20-21 #Odpowiednik: Łk 20, 22-25 #Odpowiednik: Łk 14, 26 #Odpowiednik: Mt 23, 13 #Odpowiednik: Mt 24, 43 #Gnostycy posiadali bardzo negatywne podejście do seksu. Według gnostycznego Jezusa pościć i modlić się powinno tylko w przypadku grzechu jednoznacznie sugerując, że właśnie seks jest tym grzechem, za który można pościć i modlić się. #Gnostycy posiadali bardzo negatywne podejście do seksu. Twierdzili, że każdy człowiek został poczęty w haniebny sposób materializując się w tym świecie i opuszczając pleromę. #Odpowiednik: Mt 17, 20 #Odpowiednik: Łk 15, 3-7 #Odpowiednik: J 4, 14 #Odpowiednik: Mt 13, 44 #Odpowiednik: 1 Tm 6, 17 #Zły, materialny świat zostanie pewnego dnia zniszczony, ale nie ma w tym nic strasznego, gdyż pneuma i tak nie jest jego warta #Podkreślenie przeciwstawności duszy (pneumy) i ciała. Klasyczny gnostycki dualizm materii i świata duchowego. #Odpowiednik: Mt 24, 3-23; por. logion 51 # Ze słów tych wynika, że czynności kobiet wynikające z ich natury np. upiększanie swego wyglądu, uwodzenie płci przeciwnej itp. są tymi, których należy się wyzbyć, aby wejść do Królestwa Bożego. Może tu też chodzić o obecny w starożytności pogląd, że natura męska jest tą "pierwotną", jaką miał Adam nim Bóg wyjął mu żebro i uczynił z niego kobietę, której natura jest w związku z tym "odstępcza", a wtedy widać tu kolejny manifest do dosłownego zjednoczenia, powrotu do pierwotnej monolityczności i zaniku różnic między ludźmi. Analiza Nie mamy żadnej pewności, że powyższe interpretacje są poprawne, gdyż wydedukowano je na podstawie już późniejszej, lepiej znanej tradycji gnostyckiej w okresie szczytowej działalności ugrupowań o takim charakterze (druga połowa II wieku i pierwsza połowa III wieku n.e). Ewangelia Tomasza jest najprawdopodobniej najwcześniejszym nam znanym dziełem religijnym noszącym cechy gnostyckie, ale nie wiadomo, jakie zmiany mogły zajść między spisaniem najwcześniejszej Ewangelii Tomasza, a późniejszymi, lepiej już zbadanymi ewangeliami gnostycznymi, jak Ewangelia Filipa, Marii czy Judasza w samym ruchu gnostyckim. Wiadomo, że gnostycyzm sam w sobie był ruchem bardzo niejednorodnym i zróżnicowani: główny podział przebiegał między zwolennikami doketyzmu, którzy postrzegali Jezusa, jako paranormalne bóstwo (Marcjoniści, Walentynianie), a ich oponentami, którzy opisywali go, jako zwykłego, choć cnotliwego człowieka (Karpokratianie). Początki samego gnostycyzmu są nieznane, choć jego zwolennicy korzystali z wielu podstawowych dla swych wierzeń pojęć (np. Monada, Eon, Demiurg) i idei (np. człowiek zawiera w sobie cząstkę zła i boskości) znanych wcześniej w greckiej filozofii i greckich ruchach mistycznych, które nałożyły się w okresie hellenistycznym na o wiele starsze wierzenia Bliskiego Wschodu. Ewangelia Tomasza zdaje się dowodzić, że już w najwcześniejszych początkach gnostycyzmu wyróżniały go - zachowane w późniejszym stadium rozwoju - następujące cechy: *Bardzo zawiły, tajemniczy sposób przekazywania nauk chrześcijańskich w postaci na pierwszy rzut oka absurdalnych i bezsensownych zdaniach kontrastujące ze zrozumiałym przesłaniem kanonicznych ewangelii. Prawdopodobnie z zamiarem zrozumiałości tylko dla wąskiego grona "wybranych", którzy je poprawnie zinterpretują. *Przekonanie o arcyzłym charakterze świata materii i arcydobrym charakterze świata duchowego. Łączenie cielesności i materialności z ciemnością i śmiertelnością, a przeciwstawnej jej duchowej rzeczywistości ze światłem i życiem. *Niechęć do rytuałów *Niechęć do seksualności *Niechęć do bogactwa i aprobata dla ubogości (choć to było wspólne dla wszystkich ruchów wczesnochrześcijańskich i widoczne jest już w ewangeliach kanonicznych) *Aprobata dla izolacji społecznej od innych. *Obecność takich pojęć, jak pneuma i pleroma. Dyskusyjnie także: demiurg, gnoza, eony i archontowie. Nie mniej Ewangelia Tomasza nie powinna uchodzić za dzieło wyłącznie gnostyckie. Wiele logionów powtarza kanoniczne wątki (np. logiony: 9, 20, 26, 110) sugerując iż ich autor był obeznany z dziełami kanoniczymi. Niektóre wydają się nawet judaistyczne (logiony 12, 52). Inne wyraźnie do siebie nie pasują (np. według logionu 23 gnostycy to niewielka grupka wybrańców, a logion 28 zdaje się mieć przesłanie uniwersalistyczne - wszyscy się uświadomią i zostaną gnostykami; według logionu 13 tylko tytułowy Tomasz jest doceniany przez Jezusa, a logia 43 potępia po prostu wszystkich uczniów zrównując ich nawet z niechrześcijańskimi Żydami, gdy tymczasem logia 21 wydaje się pozytywnie przedstawiać uczniów), co sugeruje raczej, że pierwotna Ewangelia Tomasza była raczej luźnym zbiorem różnych zasłyszanych wypowiedzi - gnostycznych, ortodoksyjnych/pauliańskich i judeochrześcijańskich/ebionickich, ewentualnie pochodzących z jeszcze innych, zapomnianych tradycji - przypisywanych przez pierwotnego autora Jezusowi. Według średniowiecznego Nikiafora z IX wieku Ewangelia zwierała pierwotnie 1300 wypowiedzi, gdy tymczasem najdłuższy znany nam manuskrypt z Nag Hammadi zawiera tylko 114 logii. Może to oznaczać, że gnostycki autor (Nag Hammadi była w starożytności głównym ośrodkiem gnostycyzmu) przepisujący i redagujący ten utwór zachował (lub dodał) tylko słowa mające w jego mniemaniu gnostycki wydźwięk niwelując pozostałe cytaty - niekoniecznie pasujące do jego doktryny. Przesłanie Chociaż pewne logiony nie pasują do reszty, większość wydaje się składać na jednolitą teologię jaką reprezentuje Ewangelia Tomasza. Głównym przesłaniem jest królestwo niebieskie, które jest uważane za duchową rzeczywistość, gdzie życie trwa wieczne, a grupa zbawionych nazywanych "dziećmi" jest monolityczna i androgyniczna (pozbawiona wszelkich podziałów). Królestwo niebieskie ma charakter strukturalny, którego stwórcą i najwyższym bytem jest Ojciec (Monada), ale panowanie nad nim przekazał on swemu synowi - Jezusowi. Monadzie podlegają z kolei niższe byty zwane Eonami (lub w ewangelii "Obrazami"), one z kolei emitują na świat materialny pneumę, która jest w nim uwięziona. Antytezą dobrego, duchowego królestwa niebieskiego jest zły świat materialny stworzonych przez archontów, w którym pneuma (duch) została uwięziona, ale po przez nauki jezusowe może powróci do pleromy (królestwo niebieskie), z której pochodzi. Pomimo wyraźnej odrębności i dualizmu ciała i duszy królestwo niebieskie nie jest raczej transcendencyjne, ale wręcz przenika się z materialnym światem - sztuką jest więc tylko go odkryć i tam wejść. Człowiek składa się z duszy/pneumy (świetlistego człowieka) więc z jednej strony jest częścią dobrego królestwa niebieskiego (pleromą), ale też ciała więc jest drugiej strony częścią złego świata materialnego, którego jakiekolwiek dobro wynika tylko z uwięzionej pneumy, która jest mu obca. Od tego czy człowiek zwiąże się ze swym materialnym czy duchowym obliczem zależy kwestia jego zbawienia bądź potępienia. Jeśli wybierze materię czeka go wieczysta śmierć, po której nic na niego nie czeka - nie ma tu zmartwychwstania. Jeśli wybierze stronę duchową zostanie wybawiony i dostąpi życia wiecznego. Żeby rozwinąć właśnie ową duchową stronę ludzkość musi posiąść i zgłębiać wiedzę (gnozę), którą przekazał w swym naukach Jezus postrzegany, jako nadprzyrodzona, nieopisana w słowach istota, boski nauczyciel i oświeciciel pochodzący z królestwa niebieskiego, którego zarząd powierzył mu jego ojciec - Monada, a także czynnie się do niego upodabniać. Człowiek, aby zostać zbawiony musi również wyrzec się związku ze światem materialnym - porzucić dobrobyt i bogactwo, odrzucić judeochrześcijańskie rytuały i odizolować się od społeczeństwa, osiągnąć duchową jedność ponad podziały - nawet płciowe. Jednocześnie uznaje ważność ewangelizacji. Zbawienie czy potępienie nie jest postrzegane, jako zbiorowe wydarzenie pod koniec dziejów, lecz raczej spotyka indywidualnie każdego w chwili śmierci. Nie mniej Ewangelia ma pewno eschatologiczne przesłanie - zniszczenie świata materialnego i ostateczne ujawnienie rzeczy ukrytych, a zarazem oświecenie całej ludzkości, gdy ona tymczasem jest "pijana" (nieświadoma). Źródła *Apokryf - Ewangelia wg św. Tomasza Apostoła - Antoni *Ewangelia Tomasza (pdf) *Ewangelia według Tomasza - Racjonalista *Wincenty Myszor Ewangelia według Tomasza - BazHum MuzHP Kategoria:Apokryfy gnostyckie